


Ultimate Conjurations

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Conjured ninja supplies, Conjured pokemon - Freeform, Conjured pokemon supplies, Harry is a prodigious conjurer, Lots of conjuring, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: When a now eleven year old Harry goes Shopping alone after ditching Hagrid, he discovers Conjuration. So he decides to conjure a pokeball complete with a Castform.





	1. Traversing the Wizarding World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, in case anybody is curious as to exactly what a Genii Locorum is here is a webpage dedicated directly to them http://springhole.net/writing_roleplaying_worlds/soulmettle/genii-locorum.htm

Harry sighs before turning toward Griphook and asking, "Mister Griphook? Could I meet with an account manager? I am rather curious as to why I have not been getting bank statements. Also, I would like to see exactly which vaults I have complete and partial access to. If allowable I would like a few books from my family's vault, and I will need help finding the more beginner spells up to the start of moderate schooling spells." Hagrid pauses at the news. 

"Why that's a brilliant idea, I'll go deliver this to Dumbledore while you take care of this. Owl me when you are ready to start shopping." Harry dully nods with a roll of his eyes. Suddenly he turns to Griphook. 

"Is there a way to directly connect the pouch to my vault? And maybe get a way to get muggle money as well as wizarding?" Griphook looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Of course Mister Potter, the last pouch on the wall is directly connected to this vault and two others. It will only withdraw money though." Harry nods to him before walking over and grabbing the bag. Dumping the bag he filled back out he turns toward the Goblin. 

"Is there any way I can get someone to do something to help organize these coins neatly? The muggles have cylindrical containers which have a dispensing method that I think will prove beneficial to your establishment. If allowed I will explain the concept before asking for my vaults to have them. It would save space quite well." Griphook pauses to think about it before nodding curtly as the two get back onto the cart. 

"Now we shall go pick up Sir Hagrid's package before allowing him to complete the task set to him." 

* * *

 

Harry sighs as they arrive in a conference room. Griphook has taken him here to explain the coin dispensers for the vaults. He quickly sketches a rough drafts of the dispenser...

Harry sighs as he finishes up the basic drawing, he isn't the best in art at school and the image proves it. "Mister Potter?" Harry jumps before he sees a goblin looking over his shoulder. 

"Yes Sir?" The goblin looks at him before carefully looking at the drawing. "It is a storage unit for coins. I drew it to look like those the muggles have. The muggles often use similar ones though they won't be able to magically count the coins and each stand would have to have more containers than this. There are different sized ones for each of the coins in the muggle world to have a fit. Usually their coins are round and so it seems that the wizards are as well." The goblin hums thoughtfully before he snaps his fingers. A block iron appears hovering in front of them before the goblin starts waving his hands about.

It takes several moments but eventually he has the containers and the base ready. Seconds later and he has the number slot completed and the dispenser place is soon formed. The goblin continues casting spells after that until he has something he likes. "May I use your trust vault to test our new 'toy' for the storage?" Harry curtly nods before the goblin stands and exits the room. Seconds after the goblin exits the room a far larger goblin enters the room before offering his hand for a shake.

Harry reaches out and before he can grasp it the goblin is sniffing his wrist. For some reason he feels safer for that he dully notices. Then he realizes that he is sniffing the goblin's neck and splutters as he launches backward. "Sorry!" He squeaks unintelligibly. The goblin raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Mister Potter, are you not aware of your Inheritance? You are a submissive Nekoshin and most submissive beings normally feel better after sniffing another possible ally. It allows them to tell if the person is trust worthy of their trust or not." Harry relaxes as his nose scrunches up, despite his red face he knows that the goblin is right about feeling better. 

"I was not aware, but thank you for telling me. If allowed could I have a thorough guide on submissive beings and nekoshin. I was not aware that was the reason I have the tail and ears." His tail swishes almost calmly now that he is over his initial reaction. The goblin looks at him before sighing as if tired. 

"Mister Potter, with your inheritance here we need to give you the Family's Lord Ring. This means that you are now of age and can control your family's vaults. If allowable we need to start looking over investments. As your Account Manager I need permission first if you want me to oversee the whole thing. However, there is your etiquette lessons your parents paid for that still need completion. Give me a moment to find the correct testing parchment for inheritable assets." Harry blinks as he walks over to a corner where a piece of the wall juts out forming a drawer. 

"Is there any way to test abilities?" Ragnok pauses as he starts to close the drawer with the first test in hand. 

"We can allow all the first and basic tests given to a muggleborn to be performed free of charge. We will manually copy it onto parchment for you to look over. Give me a few more moments, please." Harry nods as he sits patiently, looking around the room. The walls are a pastel peach color, and the flooring is simply tiles made of various stones fitted together perfectly. The wooden tables and chairs are all comfortable with the peach pillows and soft brown woods. The room actually seems very comforting to him. 

"Here we are!" Turning toward the goblin he winces at the dagger he places in front of him. "I apologize for not having warned you but you must make a notch in your finger and donate blood to each of these tests. It will give us a complete list of inheritances and vaults among other things that the bank needs to know about." Harry nods to him before making a deep cut in his index finger. Focusing for a moment he infuses his blood in his finger with raw magic causing it to become thick like syrup.

After several seconds of drizzling his blood onto the parchment of the first page. When he sees it start barely glowing he doesn't stop dripping blood onto it. When the glow becomes near blinding he moves his hand to hover over the next page. And the process repeats for several minutes until the tests are complete. First he looks at the inheritance test the goblin has copied for him. Looking over it he blinks, it now looks like a gigantic scroll and has details on every little building, vault, and heirloom he has inherited at all. To his surprise even Hogwarts is on the list. "Why is Hogwarts on my inheritance test?" He looks up at the suddenly gawking goblin before he shakes himself from his stupor to look at Harry's test.

"It seems you inherited two vaults by blood, those being Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Hufflepuff by will and Slytherin by a combination of will of former owner, conquest of the last of the line, and by blood. Also, there seems to be at least three dozen families that you have inherited the last of their belongings from. You also own 67% of Flourish and Blotts book store. I suggest getting coupons for the students to buy their books for school and sending them out with the school letters. The same can be said of your potion's store which is privately owned by your mother's ancestors, the Maeneil Family. Though we will need to reopen it and get it back into working order." Harry nods with understanding before humming at him. Turning toward Ragnok he clears his throat. 

"Wouldn't it save the family's money if we were to provide the books, cauldrons and the like while asking them to buy the potions ingredients and their wands? I suppose that would get Hogwarts some more students should the school take care of the books, though there will requests when students blow up their cauldrons and the likes. It can also save the poorer families some money, which can be used on other necessities." Ragnok stands perfectly still a few feet away causing Harry to look up at him to see the goblin staring at him.

"The problem with that is the likelihood of affording school books every year." Harry sweatdrops at the confused goblin.

"In muggle schools the school owns the books and the books must be returned before they leave the school of they get fined for the value of the books. Also, each book has a number marked in it that matches a student's Year ID, which we need to make those, And considering there are usually less than 20 new students in each house per year we can have them labeled by house and number which makes it easier. However, they will also be labeled for the year that will be using the books. However, only if permission is explicitly given can a student take their books home during any holidays or the summer." Ragnok relaxes at the news before nodding in agreement. he hums thoughtfully before motioning toward the other tests.

"If we can discuss Hogwarts in a few moments it would be appreciated. We need to focus on your tests as of the moment." Harry nods before looking at the Merlin Scale Test.

**Merlin Scale**

**Name: Hadrian 'Harry' Jameson Potter**

**Skill Rank: Grand Sorcerer (Special: Conjuration; Major: Telepathy & Technopathy; Minor: Genetic Sense & Memory & Learning Trance)  
**

**Power Rank: Sorcerer (Grand Master possible)**

**Merlin Scale (BMM):438**

**Merlin Scale (AMM):1529**

Harry frowns before pointing out the sheet. "Ragnok, what is a Grand Sorcerer, and what does BMM and AMM mean?" Ragnok jerks his neck before looking over his shoulder and whistling sharply.

"Alright, first of all, the grand Sorcerer is a rank with a wide array of abilities. Though it seems you have a fair number of abilities. Most people only have up to three things, among the powerful that is, you have six, and it has been at least two centuries since anyone had a Special Ability. Though their hasn't been a grand sorcerer since Merlin. As for the BMM and AMM, that is Before and After Magical Maturation. Normally, muggles are less than 50, with squibs between that and 100. Basic wizards are between 100-250 and lower middle wizards are between 250 and 400. Good wizards are between 400 and 600. After that, for every hundred until 1000, their is a Magi. Those magi are Low, middle, average and high. After that comes the sorcerer, which is extremely rare and only two others exist at this point, those being Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The sorcerer is usually ranked on abilities, though the Power Rank also denotes a different name on occasion. It turns out that you may be one of the most powerful in on Earth. Interesting, more of a reason to respect you." Harry blinks with furrowed eyebrows at the last comment he made.

"Ragnok, you don't have to respect me, I am just Harry." The goblin chuckles at him, with an amused look on his face.

"Youthful Innocence, how I wish I still had it." Harry flushes and realizes that he may have given him a hint about something. "Alas, most people will refuse to refer to you as 'just Harry' and while I will do so for your peace of mind I must implore you to refuse sharing the results with those you trust won't blab about it. Otherwise you will never have any peace of mind." Harry nods with a slight understanding. Then it dawns on him, people will be raving about him.

"Ragnok, if I were to want to conjure just about anything, how would I make it permanent?" Ragnok looks at him curiously.

"Summon something. I'll tell you the spell and you will practice briefly while I ensure that the files for our discussion are ready to be worked on." Harry nods before picturing a Pokeball. A pokeball with a cute little Castform, one with every move related to weather, and every elemental and support spell it can learn. Feeling something he opens his eyes to find the pokeball on the table in front of him. His eyes twinkle before he picks it up and tosses it. The Castform appears and stretches languidly before looking at him and floating closer. "Well, that is cute. Are you going to name it?" Ragnok asks him.

Harry, still staring at him, asks, "How do you like the name Celestia?" Celestia makes a happy noise before doing some aerial flips.

"Well, Celestia, do you want to stay with Harry?" Celestia nods with narrowed eyes focused on the goblin. "Then you must momentarily go back into your orb. I will make sure that you stay with Harry for the rest of your life, I swear upon my magic that I will make sure of such." Celestia croons at the glow of his magic before returning to her pokeball. After several seconds Ragnok uses a Charm. "Perpecio." The ball glows for a moment before settling into place. 

"Conjure another orb on its own. Then practice Perpecio." Harry nods before conjuring a trunk first.

Ragnok raises an eyebrow. "Perpecio." The trunk glows brightly to show it has stuck, a little brighter than the orb did but still confirming that it will stay. Conjuring a horde of pokeballs into the trunk he inhales before casting the spell at the entire contents of the trunk. "Perpecio." He feels his magic drain a whole lot before he notices the whole trunk glowing. 

"That was rather brash. You could have put yourself in a comma." Harry looks at Ragnok as he offers a potion. Harry gulps it down, easily ignoring the nasty taste due to the nasty foods he has been graciously given by the Dursley family. Harry releases Celestia again before he allows her to perch on his head. After several seconds Harry realizes that Ragnok is giving him a evil grin as a goblin starts carrying in a trunk full of paperwork. Sighing, Harry feels resigned to complete the task in front of him, even if it takes weeks.

* * *

Harry grins as he stretches his legs out. Thankfully it did not take weeks, it just took hours. And since he is a good listener with a extremely high IQ he managed to get everything right when he repeated it in basic concepts for the most part. "Alright Heir Potter." Harry winces as the jewelry box is placed in front of him. "Let's see if you are worthy of the Lord Title." Harry stares at the box like it will bite him, and he knows why he is hesitating, he doesn't know a single thing about any nobility or even the wizarding world for the most part. Sighing he turns toward Ragnok. 

"I will try on the ring once a contract is made. I will be paying for the service of a personal tutor to teach me everything I should know as head of the Potter House, Heir of the House, a member of the house, and I am being taught the skills necessary with plenty of practice as there should be. I am willing to pay for the tutoring by either month, season, trimester, or year, as the hired goblin pleases." Ragnok raises an eyebrow at him. Suddenly he nods to him as he turns and whistles. 

A smaller goblin enters the room from a hidden alcove. "Please fetch Elder Frigot." The goblin's eyes widen before he nods curtly. 

"Can we make a draft for him to look over? I'd rather it be fair and that I cover everything needing attention before he even looks at it." Ragnok turns and nods to him curtly. 

"Of course, Lord Potter. Let us get started on that. First of all, how much are you willing to pay him?" Harry hums thoughtfully. 

"First there is his age and knowledge on many subjects to be considered, he also may be getting all the required supplies and tomes for me, which would get him a higher pay, and he most certainly will have to be paid well to ensure that he is willing to spend time away from his family. I will also be giving him the money to get his own food, clothes, and the likes while he is living with me. I will also be getting an aid for him, as he may not be able to walk and move like he used to. Also, I will want to pay for any planners he uses to organize how fast, what exactly, and when I learn the topics we will be going over. I will also be paying to make sure he has what some call 'creature comforts' to keep himself comfortable, even if it is a silk blanket or even a horde of pillows. With his age he deserves respect..." Ragnok grins as he looks over Harry's shoulder as he gets a feeling of dread. 

"How polite." A neutral voice says before Harry instantly stands and lets the elderly goblin sit in his chair. "Most wouldn't even consider half of what I heard to be partially influencing payment. I was informed that I will be a tutor for you, for once I am pleased with my assignment as your words and complete honesty shows that you will be understanding of what I sacrifice to take time to teach you. I have great-grand-babies I would want to visit every now and then." Harry flushes as he scratches the back of his head with his tail waving about a little, his ears twitching and his cheeks are rosy. 

"I can't see why anyone would disrespect a goblin, especially when you can demand more payment or even create new bills for the bank to 'legally steal' our money. And I don't believe it is smart to cross any of your kin either, they can withhold information from a person or even 'forget' to do stuff and pretend it is old age which will lose the client money without being considered as odd. To me, you don't look that old and seeing as I can't rightly guess your ages I have no doubt that other humans may even get confused about your people and kin's age. Thus they would easily fall for such a trick." The two goblins raise an eyebrow. Suddenly Frigot chuckles before wheezing softly, Harry looks at him, worried before the goblin chuckles more. 

"Well, that is an amusing idea, creating new bills to steal people's money. Ragnok, you might want to look into that." The goblin gives a curt nod and Harry realizes that he just gave them ideas. 

"Alright, I suppose that we should focus on this while you two plan  _that_ later when I am gone. Also, I will make sure you have a room at Hogwarts to yourself, and if I can get one you may have a suite, or, if preferred, we can share a suite. I will also request a few of your family recipes to ensure that you don't eat something poisonous to your people as I know that may actually be a truth. I will need to know about any allergies, which can put a person in the hospital, as well as any health needs so I can work to ensure they are being taken care of. I will also be trying to make sure that you have gifts for your family when those times come." The two goblins stare, though Ragnok chokes on his breath. They look at each other before inclining their heads toward him. 

"That would be very appreciated, Lord Potter. I've got an idea for the contract even now." He pulls a parchment off a shelf along with a quill and ink, hovering it over to the desk before he quickly writes a few things down. Harry waits patiently, petting his Celestia, before he is shown the parchment. He begins looking over the parchment... 

**Contract Between Hadrian Jameson Potter and Frigot Dragonheart**

**1st Order: Gifts for Frigot's family upon appropriate times to be discussed.**

**2nd Order: Frigot's medical and health needs will be meet by Heir/Lord Potter until the time that Frigot returns to his Family and Clan after completion of the Job.**

**3rd Order: Frigot will teach Hadrian about being a Potter, a Lord, and what is expected of him.**

**4th Order: Frigot will also ensure that Hadrian is learning how to wisely manage his estates and assigned tasks from the Wizengamot. This includes any duties to the public as a Lord of a Noble House.**

**5th Order: Hadrian will act responsibly, and while he is allowed to question Frigot to get a better understanding, he shall not do things to jeopardize the Potter Fortune and Linage.**

**6th Order: Hadrian must be willing to negotiate with Frigot and plan events, such as a gala, on short notice and with excellent planning skills. He will also learn all forms of etiquette required of his station as a Lord/Heir of the Potter Family.**

Harry nods with understanding before frowning. Looking up at Frigot he clears his throat regaining the two goblin's attention. "Sir Frigot, how much money should I pay you?" Frigot looks utterly calm. 

"I believe that those things I listed for me are more than the value a goblin would normally be paid. I wouldn't want to rob you either, though if you wish you can make a small donation of about 15% of your investments value per year toward the Elders Pay Cheques and Supplies Sponsor." Harry stares at him for several moments with a look of horror on his face. 

"You seriously only get that much when working for humans?!" His tail is lashing around as his claws lengthen and his ears suddenly lay flat. His pupils become thin slits showing his rage. "Even a muggle gets these things and the pay cheque on a regular basis. They also get their employer to pay for a yearly checkup from their local doctor! This is no better than using and abusing your people." He hisses in rage before Celestia is in front of him again. She nuzzles him and soon he is much calmer, though he still holds some anger at the rudeness of the wizarding population. "My apologies, I shouldn't have raised my voice like that in your office. I also shouldn't have clawed at your table." He looks at the table a bit sorry at the large gouge marks in it. 

"Nonsense, you are simply used to a different culture than we are. Although if you truly wish you may pay me 20 galleons a month maximum." Harry looks at him before nodding. 

"20 Galleons a month for you and 25% of my income for the next ten years years toward the Elders Pay Cheques and Supplies Sponsor." The goblins both look surprised. Suddenly Frigot chuckles before nodding toward the parchment. Harry quickly writes it down and grins before writing something else down. 

"What was that?" Ragnok looks amused and Frigot looks like he must be shaking trying to withhold his laughter. 

"A Holiday Season Bonus Cheque." Frigot looks up surprised again before nodding to him with a sigh. "I'll let you guys decide the seasonal cheque's value but I do want it to be 40 galleons or higher. " Ragnok chuckles before nodding to him. 

"Understood, I think Frigot will have a heart attack should you add anything else." Ragnok looks at Frigot with worry before Harry notices the tears. Instantly he conjures a box of tissues for him to wipe his face with. Frigot wheezes as he grabs a few tissues and starts blowing his nose. Suddenly Frigot offers his wrist, causing Harry to sniff it and have widening eyes. The man in front of him is a raped submissive, he never partnered because of the disgrace it brought his family. Harry instantly pulls him in for a hug, allowing him to sniff his neck. The man clutches him closer, still crying but now in relief that he has a chance to help his family.

They sit there for some time before Harry allows Frigot to separate from him. "Thank you." Harry gently wipes more of his tears away. 

"You are always welcome to stay with me, no matter where I am." Harry blinks as they both glow a dimmed purple before feeling a kindred bond between them. Harry doesn't really mind, he instantly shoves his memories of the abuse and the near rape he had before getting his Hogwarts letter.  _"You don't have to share anything. If you never want to share I understand."_ Frigot smiles softly at him, before turning and signing the contract. Harry quickly looks at Ragnok. 

"Can I have a way of signing in blood?" The two others inhale sharply. Ragnok offers him a nasty green colored quill and Harry quickly signs his name. Frigot quickly makes a large dot of his own blood from a wound caused by his own teeth. The page glows brightly nearly blinding Harry in its intensity. Harry gently smiles at Frigot before the elderly goblin smiles back at him. "Where is the nearest Goblin Health Specialist?" Ragnok chuckles at him. 

"I will make sure the payment is received, now wear your new ring. It seems proud of you." Harry looks at the jewelry box and gasps. It has opened on its own and a soft glow comes from it brightly. 

"I can't be worthy, I don't even know of any duties I hold!" Harry's tail swishes faster again as he gets anxious. Frigot gently clasps his shoulder and he starts relaxing. 

Frigot speaks slowly, "Potter, the ring is always mysterious. It alone decides who is worthy of wearing it. It chooses on factors its first creator prided themselves on. It chooses sometimes the least likely while denying the most likely. It is pure mystery when it comes to how and why it chooses people. But it alone can decide such." Harry flushes before nodding and gently touching the ring. Before he can move further a flash of light startles him before he jerks his hand away revealing the ring is now on his finger. Harry pauses when he realizes something. His tail becomes slow and lazy in its movements as his ears perk up.

"Does it have a mind? Should I try communicating with the ring?" The goblins both pause at the news before shrugging. Harry conjures more polish and takes a few of the tissues before starting to polish, before he can even talk he gets a mental purr from the ring. "It just purred!" The goblins look at it with interest before Frigot gently takes his hand and kisses the ring. Harry feels Frigot's magic mix with that of the ring after a few seconds the purr becomes louder before a small voice is heard. 

_"Please tell him 'thank you' for me, Nya!"_ Harry nods to the ring before turning toward him. 

"She says thanks, Frigot. Apparently she was napping and you woke her up _("Its true, Nya!")_ with the dosage of magic implantation." Frigot nods to him. 

"I am happy to help. Now, If you will let me I need to get going towards the Mediwizard for a checkup. I believe my Primary Care Medic is going to be surprised. I will meet you in the lobby at Five. I need time to pack." Harry frowns at him. 

"No, you need time to ensure your family is aware of how to contact you. Please inform them to ask Ragnok when they wish to contact you. If they want they can visit every weekend and spend time with you. Also, your friends, should you have any, need to be informed in case they need to ask for advice. The Elders will also be allowed to visit and I won't impede on your visitation time, I would rather you be happy than to take and take from you and some elders may like you better than expected. I will be here Monday around Noon to check and see if you are ready to go." Frigot nods with understanding and a brighter smile. 

"I will make sure he arrives in my office, I will also give you a list of supplies he needs for his job, such as the calendar." Harry nods to him before turning toward Frigot. 

"I want you to get a complete check up, that means that they check for all the basic things that can be wrong with a goblin your age. If you need anything, even if it is just a device that helps you hear people, do tell the doctor to put one on my bill, same goes for medicine and any nutrient potions for one of your age. I actually expect you to ask for a basic nutrient potion to ensure that you stay healthy as you are now or get even better." Frigot nods to him reluctantly. Harry gently clasps his hand, getting a small squeeze showing his understanding in return. 

_"Cute, Nya!"_ Harry gives the ring a mental grin before hearing giggles from her. 

"Frigot, I need to speak with Lord Potter regarding a few things rather quickly, these including the purchasing of house elves and his school equipment. Also, he has a unique idea of Hogwarts owning the school books and allowing the students to use them during the school year. they have to return the books upon leaving the school for holidays and for summer unless explicit permission is given." Frigot raises an eyebrow at the idea. he chuckles before he starts climbing.

"Sounds wise, I will leave the two of you to your own devices." Frigot stands with a straighter back than Harry has seen today. Getting a brief nod Harry watches him stride from the room.

"You do realize that by bonding with him as a kindred spirit you have given him prestigious standing that he has never had. That coupled with the offer of shelter should he ever need it and the 'excessive payment' by goblin standards and the goblin nation will be respecting you regardless of your Skill Rank." Harry flushes a little as his tail curls a bit as his ears twitch. His cheeks are rosy and his eyes are looking at his hands with embarrassed. 

"Sorry..." he squeaks with embarrassment. Ragnok simply laughs as he motions toward the paperwork. Harry grumbles as he realizes the diminished pile from before is much larger. he quickly sits down to start doing the work with Ragnok again, but this time for Hogwarts.


	2. Shopping

"Where is the House Elf Placement Agency?" The blond he asks after wondering about for thirty minutes turns toward him with a curious stare, the boy has to be his own age. Suddenly his eyes narrow as he looks Harry up and down with disgust.

"Why are you talking to me, filthy mudblood?!" Harry smiles at him in his creepiest replica of Unohana Reiatsu from Bleach.

"Since when are Potters Mudbloods, child?" The sickeningly sweet tone has the blond scared for a moment despite his shock. Returning to normal he smiles cheerfully. "I don't care if you like me or not I need elves, and I assume you are going to Hogwarts so considering the Potter Linage completely owns the place I could intentionally put you in the stuffiest, nastiest room and deny the elves entry to clean it. There is a ward to expel elves after all." Blondie pales before motioning for him to follow after him.

"My apologies, Potter. I didn't recognize you in that. Why are you wearing it again?" Suddenly a voice to his lefts gasps and he turns to see a little girl dressed in the filthiest of rags. Her father is next to her and tries tugging her along as she stares at him. Harry frowns before walking over to them, causing the little girl's eyes to sparkle.

"Sir, is your family in need? I can assist you as it may very well be a part of my responsibility." The man stares for a moment before Harry sighs, his tail twitching somewhat, before he lifts his lord's ring to show her to the man. Both Blondie and him gape at the ring; giggles echo from Neko.

The man looks at him forlornly. "My family would never be accepted. I was fired from the Ministry for misconduct when I informed Lord Malfoy that I couldn't let him access limited information on files unauthorized for public viewing." Harry sees Blondie get ready to show a bad attitude.

"Blondie, down. Some people don't take their jobs seriously, unlike this guy. And if I say so myself it is illogical to fire a guy for doing his job properly. Those files unauthorized for public viewing may be confidential and Malfoy may have disgraced himself. He may be gathering what muggles call 'dirt' on a person. This generally refers to things that dirty a person's reputation. And while he finds that useful to bargain with people he doesn't understand what he lost by getting this guy fired. The people are many, the lords few. The people, if unrest is about, could revolt against the lords who should be caring for them. A lord's true power lay in his friendship with the people. Love is far stronger than fear, remember that." Blondie looks confused before Harry motions for the two to follow after him. He guides them to Madam Malkin's Robes Shop.

Going up to the counter he sees the pitying look from Madam Malkin aimed at the man and his daughter. Harry instantly comes up with an idea. "Madam Malkin, these two need a complete wardrobe. While they are getting that may I speak to you in private?" The woman brightens considerably before turning toward her first sighted seamstress.

"Rachel, please escort the gentleman and his daughter to a private area and begin measuring them for new clothes, everything is to be included." The girl nods before the 6 year old is next to her asking a dozen questions. Her father follows after her once he has nodded to Harry. 

Madam Malkin allows him to follow her to her office with Draco trailing behind him. After they are seated and have sighted the awards for best seamstress from her youth Harry decides to ask a question. "Madam Malkin, I do not mean to pry into other's business, but how often do people come in here to buy second hand robes?" Madam Malkin's eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

"I service most of the population who can't afford their robes new. The few family's who don't come here don't get any robes at all." Harry nods to her with a little sadness.

"Madam Malkin, if I was to set up a pair of 'tabs' for School Students and those in need would there be any way that they would be able to use those tabs? Think of it as charity as that is what I see it as. Seeing as I am Lord Potter I have a responsibility to the people under my jurisdiction. I feel that this will also help many people." The woman looks completely surprised at the thought. Suddenly she nods deeply to him. 

"Lord Potter, I have been trying to get someone to help for quite some time. If you would do this I will certainly make sure those that need it get in on the service. However, for the students we should have about 500 galleons deposited each year, this also allows them to get some much needed underwear, some day clothes and we can also afford to give them some Dragon Hide Gloves and similar to work with potions." Harry hums thoughtfully as he nods to her. 

"I want 500 put on the tab for students each year, for those who need it there will be a 200 tab that allows them to buy herbology gloves, potions gloves and, if you could provide them, goggles to prevent eye damage should a potion explode. If there is any way to craft a good robe exclusively for potions I would like to add another 300 to that exclusively for the students going to magical schools. As for the other tab, every time it gets bellow 100 galleons I will allow 500 more galleons to be placed on the tab. I trust you can make sure they buy things they need and not just the most fashionable things they can get a hold of." Madam Malkin nods to him before walking around her desk and pulling him in for a firm hug. Harry gently hugs her back before she separates. 

"My goodness, I haven't been this happy in some time." She sniffles as she wipes at her eyes and hiccups. 

"I am glad to help. My new friend here might be willing to help me keep up with it but I still have to talk to him about payment for it. Would you mind if I had a few of my elves craft cloth to be used for those who are in need and the Hogwarts students?" Madam Malkin looks ready to burst into tears before she hugs him again. 

She hugs him for several moments before releasing him. "I should really stop hugging you. * HIC * That would be very appreciated and I will let people know about it. If allowable could I post a sign of awareness on my window?" Harry hums thoughtfully before meditating briefly. After several seconds he has a muggle style poster ready to be conjured. Snapping his fingers causes the poster to appear before he casts another spell. 

"Perpecio." The poster glows before Harry gently hands it to Madam Malkin. It informs people that there is a charity service allied with the shop and that those people in need and several students will be getting free clothes at Madam Malkin's discretion. "Do you think that this is well enough?" Madam Malkin and Draco are both staring at him with awe on their faces. 

"THAT was amazing. For an untrained student to conjure and make permanent... I am happy to do service with you..." Madam Malkin says to him before taking the poster and looking it over. It is a bright rainbow hued poster with diagonal lines of color in the background. It also looks to have been printed by a professional. "The poster is perfect. I will post it at once. Follow me, gentlemen." Harry and the blond stand before following after her. 

"I just realized that I never introduced myself. I am Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy Family." Harry nods to him. 

"I would introduce myself but I am afraid people might turn into a fan-mob together." Draco smirks at him. 

"Of course they would, Potter." He drawls as he innocently looks past him. Turning he sees a rather strange sight. A pair of identical red heads and their equally red haired family stares at him in shock. 

"What are you doing wondering alone, Harry?!" The red haired woman reaches out to grab his wrist earning a hex from Madam Malkin. 

The red haired family watches as Madam Malkin steps between them. "I believe it wise if you were to leave Lord Potter alone. He is already paying for your children's robes." The whole family stares briefly before Harry walks toward the dressing room. "Lord Potter, I will be fitting you personally to make sure there is no trouble." Harry smiles at her with a flushed face. 

"You don't have to. I can defend myself you know." Madam Malkin smiles at him earning a brighter flush as his tail curls around his leg showing his shyness and his ears turn downward cutely.

Suddenly the twins are to either side of him and are both offering their hand. "It is a pleasure-" 

"-to meet you-" the second continues.

"-in person, Lord Potter." they sync. 

The first starts talking again. "Would you be willing to sponsor us?" He asks.

"We make products, mostly prank products, but we can make other things if you want us to." Harry raises an eyebrow. 

"Make all your grades be Exceeds Expectations or higher and I will start with 100 galleons." They both grin before turning around. 

"Bye mom," The first says.

"We have to go-" The second says.

"-Study like a loon." They both look at each other with wide grins before Harry clears his throat. 

They look at him. "Since you seem to be taking me seriously I'll pay thirty galleons for whatever serious study books you wish to get at Flourish and Blotts." they squeal before vanishing rather quickly out the door. Draco seems to be snickering before Harry's pokeball expels Celestia as she gives him a pouting face. "You want clothes, Celestia?" A happy noise comes from her before she does a few flips and starts circling his head.

Even Madam Malkin is staring at Celestia with confusion and awe. "Do you want cute, tough, beautiful, cool or smart clothes?" He conjures pieces of paper with one word for each listed in the colors corresponding to them in Pokemon Emerald. She instantly picks the cute card before handing it to Madam Malkin. "Madam Malkin, do you have an dress styles that can be altered for Celestia? I think Celestia might like wearing a dress, but it has to be heat resistant, cold resistant and water proof." 

Madam Malkin suddenly gets a gleam in her eyes. "I think I have a cute outfit in mind, it is a pink dress with flowers attached in a pattern of your choosing. We will have to shrink the flowers but I am sure we can manage it." Celestia croons happily before sunlight fills the room causing her to turn into her fire element form. She does a few flips before perching on Harry's shoulder.


End file.
